My Best Friend to GirlFriend
by knight warrior
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are best of friends since their childhood days. And Natsuki are always at Shizuru's side no matter what happens. They both had a lover. But then Shizuru realized so many things and she thinks she loves Natsuki more than anything. But Natsuki told her she was going to proposse to her girlfriend Nao. Is Shizuru had still hope? Or let Natsuki have her way?
**MY BEST FRIEND TO GIRLFRIEND**

FUJINO Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki were bestfriend since childhood kaya kilalang-kilala na nila ang isa't-isa. Kapag may nasasaktan ay nagdadamayan sila.

Madalas ring umiiyak si Shizuru dahil sa mga ex's nito at si Natsuki todo kanlong sa kanya.

"Salamat Natsuki."

"Wala yun," and she wipe her tears, "stop crying now and talk about it with him, lahat naman napag-uusapan eh."

"Sige, ikaw Natsuki, kamusta na kayo ni Nao?" tukoy niya sa girlfriend ni Natsuki.

"Hm we're fine, nag-aaway minsan, nagkakaayos din naman sa bandang huli."

"Mabuti yan."

"Oo naman, kaya ikaw wag ka masyado nagseselos, saka na yan pag napatunayan mo na."

"Opo."

"Sabihin mo lang sa akin dahil uupakan ko yan."

"Sabi mo yan ha."

"Wanna bet?"

Umiling naman si Shizuru, "talo na ako pag ganyan eh."

"Haha buti naman alam mo."

And Shizuru smiled then she saw an engagement ring in Natsuki's neck, ginawa nitong necklace.

"Engagement ring 'to ah," sabi niya ng hawakan niya iyon.

Naapatingin naman si Natsuki, "oh that," and she took it off.

And Shizuru took it and stare at it.

"Tama ka, engagement ring nga yan."

"Ang ganda, pero bakit may ganito ka?" at napalo niya ito sa kanyang naisip, "oi Natsuki may pakakasalan ka na ba?"

At kinurot ni Natsuki ang ilong nito, "tumahimik ka, masyado kang mabilis."

"Eh ikaw nga 'tong mabilis eh, may engagement ring ka na oh, ang aga mong mag-propose kay Nao."

"Hindi ako magpo-propose kay Nao," depensa niya.

"Eh bakit may engagement ring ka?"

"Binili ko yan para sa babaeng pakakasalan ko balang araw at saka limited edition lang 'to kaya binili ko na, ayos ba?"

"Madadapa ka niyan sa ginagawa mo."

"Hindi pa naman ngayon eh."

"Plano pa lang."

"Oo."

"Para kay Nao?"

"Depende yun, 1 month pa lang kami at kasal agad? Mag-isip ka nga, pwede ring hindi para sa kanya yan."

"Okay, pero in fairness ha, ang ganda."

"Alam ko, emerald cut ruby ring yan, walang katulad."

"Hindi nga."

"Gusto mo bang samahan kita sa lahat ng jewelry shop?"

"Hindi na kailangan, naniniwala naman ako sa'yo."

"Buti naman."

"Ang ganda talaga," at sinubukang sukatin at nagulat dahil nagkasya iyon sa kanyang daliri, "Natsuki tingnan mo, nagkasya."

Nabahala naman si Natsuki at agad na hinubad kay Shizuru ang singsing, "maghunusdili ka nga, nababaliw ka na ba?"

"Sinukat ko lang naman eh."

"Kahit na," at ibinalik sa kwintas at muling isinuot.

"Pero nagkasya talaga."

"Dahil pareho tayo ng size ng daliri."

"May ganun ba?"

"May ganun," at kinuha nito ang kamay niya at itinapat sa sarili nitong kamay, "ano'ng ginagawa mo?"

"Sandali lang," at napangiti, "pareho nga."

At nagbitiw na.

"Bakit ba ang hilig mong humawak?" tanong niya habang siya ay nag-iinit.

"Ang arte mo."

"Oi hindi ah."

"Kung hindi, ba't ayaw mong hinahawakan kita?"

"Dahil naku-kuryente ako."

"Talaga?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo, tumigil ka na nga."

"Hmp ang arte talaga."

And Natsuki sighed, "sasama ka ba sa akin pauwi?"

Umiling naman si Shizuru, "ihahatid ako ni Reito pauwi."

"Okay."

"Pasensya ka na."

"Okay lang, responsibilidad niya yun."

"Hmm.. eh si Nao hindi mo ba ihahatid?"

"Hindi pa niya nasasabi sa mga magulang niya ang tungkol sa amin kaya hanggang dito lang kami sa Akademya."

"Ano ba yan?"

"Hayaan mo na."

"Hay naku..."

And they heard the bell ring.

"Sabay na tayo?" and they stood.

"Sige, ihatid mo ako sa classroom."

"Alam ko," at kumapit na si Shizuru sa kanya, lumayo naman siya dito pero hinila lang siya nito at mahigpit na hinawakan, "pambihira ka."

"Tumahimik ka na."

And Natsuki just sighed in the end.

MALAYANG nakapag-gagala si Natsuki pagkatapos ng klase. She went everywhere and ended up in the bar. She ordered vodka and took a shot.

 _'Pa'no kaya nagkasya kay Shizuru 'to? Pa'no ding nangyari na magkasukat kami ng daliri?'_ and took another shot.

Dun naman dumating ang kaibigan niyang si Yuuichi Tate, "oi pare."

"Mm ikaw pala."

Like Natsuki, Tate ordered too and took a shot, "kamusta?"

"Okay lang."

"Totoo ba?" at humarap dito.

"Ang alin?"

"Na nagkakalabuan na kayo ni Nao."

"Ahh oo, totoo yun, sana nga pala hindi ko na lang itinuloy."

"It's not your fault, nagmahal ka lang."

"Ewan ko nga eh."

"Maghiwalay na kayo para hindi ka na nagkakaganyan."

"Hihintayin kong siya, mataas ang pride nun."

"Oo nga pala, akala ko nga may plano ka ng mag-propose."

"Grabeh..."

"Buti na lang hindi pa sira ang ulo mo."

"Nakakaloko ka ah."

And they both chuckled.

"Makakahanap din ako."

"Oo nga, para dalawa na tayong masaya, thanks sa gift."

"Nagustuhan ba ng asawa mo?"

"Oo."

"Si Shizuru ang pumili nun wala kasi akong alam sa mga ganun eh."

"Magpaturo ka kay Shizuru."

"Malalaman niya yun kapag siya naman ang ikinasal."

"Okay lang ba yun sa'yo?"

"Ano naman ang ibig mong sabihin?"

"Pareho niyo 'tong hindi alam dahil masyado na kayong close, alam mo kasi pareng Natsuki may spark kayong dalawa."

"Spark? Ano yan kuryente?"

"Hmm may kinalaman dun, pero liwanag ang nais kong sabihin, may Chemistry, kung pareho kayong artista at unang nag-tambal sigurado ako 1 to 2 days sikat na kayo, naghatid kayo ng kilig sa ibang tao, my wife Mai first notice it, ayokong maniwala dahil siyempre nga mag-bestfriend kayo but still, it ended on that situation."

"Really," and take another shot, "you know what, a moment ago, Shizuru patted her hand on mine, nakadama ako ng kuryente na nagpaagaw sa atensyon ko," and touch her necklace with a ring, "and this engagement ring, she wore it, nagulat ako ng mag-fit ito sa kanya."

"Sinukat mo na rin ba?"

"Yeah I did."

"I will tell you the meaning of it, but I don't know if you will believe but Mai and I naranasan din yun."

Napatingin naman si Natsuki kay Tate.

"She tried my ring and I tried hers, parehong nagkasya samantalang malaki naman ang kamay ko."

Natsuki saw the girl bartender had a ring, para mapatunayan niya ay hiniram niya muna sandali ang singsing nito.

"Matanong ko lang miss, engagement ring ba yang nasa daliri mo?"

"Oo, bakit?"

"Okay lang ba kung hiramin ko muna sandali?"

"Sure," and took it off abd gave it to the blue haired.

"Ano'ng ginagawa mo?" gulat na tanong ni Tate.

"Gusto kong malaman kung totoo nga," and wore the ring, "ang luwang," and took it off, "subukan mo nga."

Tate sighed and wore the ring in her right hand, pero hindi pumasok, "kita mo na?" and took it off.

"75%," at ibinalik sa babae, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Magkaiba ang sukat ng mga daliri natin," Tate continued, "kahit na ang mga beteranong scientist nahihirapan magpaliwanag."

"80%."

"Nasa sa'yo kung maniniwala ka," "miss wag mo nga bigyan 'to," and he stood.

"Okay."

And Natsuki stood and pay her bill, "wag kang mag-alala titigil na ako," "isali mo na rin ang sa kanya, keep the change."

"Thank you mga Sir, come back again."

At lumabas na ng bar sina Tate at Natsuki.

"Kaya mo na bang magmaneho?"

"Tatlong shot lang ang ginawa ko, alam mo namang mataas sa lima, tulog na ako."

"Tawagan mo na lang ako pag naaksidente ka, hindi ko sasabihin kay Shizuru."

"Sige."

"Una na ako, mag-iingat ka."

"Ikaw rin."

And Tate left with his car.

Umalis na rin si Natsuki lulan ang Ducati.

HABANG pauwi si Natsuki ay nakita niya si Shizuru sa madilim na daan She knew everything of her, walks, body and position, so she made a beep. Tumigil naman ito at saka lumingon. Itinigil naman ni Natsuki ang sariling motorsiklo sa tabi ni Shizuru saka itinaas ang helmet saka ito pinagalitan.

"Bakit mag-isa ka? Nasa'n si Reito?" tukoy niya sa boyfriend nito.

"Hmp Natsuki amoy alak ka."

"Wag mo'ng ibahin ang usapan."

Lumunok muna si Shizuru bago siya sumagot, "iniwan niya ako sa Akademya, mainit pa rin ang ulo ng kausapin ko."

"Huli na'to Shizuru, mangako ka."

"Pangako."

"Tawagan mo na ako sa susunod, pwede? Hindi yung naglalakad ka sa madilim na lugar at mag-isa, tingnan mo nga yang skirt mo, nasa ibabaw ng tuhod mo."

"Wag ka ng magalit."

"Pa'no naman ako hindi magalit? Binalaan na kita noon pa Shizuru pero hindi ka nakinig! Pag ako hindi nakapag-timpi mauupakan ko na yun," gigil na sabi niya.

Shizuru knows Natsuki knew a Muai Tai, kahit bouncer ng club kaya nitong patumbahin. So she just bite her lip, ramdam na kasi niya ang galit nito at naintindihan niya iyon, "okay," and Natsuki handed her, her helmet.

"Isuot mo na yan at sumakay ka na, ihahatid na kita."

And Shizuru did, pero ng i-lock na niya ay ayaw sumara.

Napansin naman iyon ni Natsuki, "bakit?"

Itinaas ni Shizuru ang salamin saka sumagot, "ayaw sumara," and Natsuki gently pull her.

Isinara naman iyon ni Natsuki.

Napatitig naman si Shizuru sa berdeng mata nito, "I'm sorry Natsuki."

"Wag mo na lang ulitin 'to."

"Pangako, hindi na," at habang tumatagal siya sa pagkakatitig dito ay nakadama siya ng kakaiba. She felt safe and comfortable.

"Ayan okay na," sabi na lang ni Natsuki.

Sumakay naman si Shizuru pagkatapos ay kumapit na dito.

At pinasibad na ni Natsuki ang sariling Ducati.

Humigpit naman ang kapit ni Shizuru, hindi dahil sa natatakot siya kundi sa saya na nararamdaman.

Naramdaman naman iyon ni Natsuki, even Shizuru's full breast kahit makapal ang tela ng biker suit niya. She just grinned her teeth at nag-concentrate na lang sa pagmamaneho, nakainom pa man din siya.

"SALAMAT sa paghatid," at tinanggal ni Natsuki ang lock, hinubad naman ni Shizuru ang helmet at si Natsuki na ang umayos ng buhok niya na nagustuhan niya, "alam mo kahit nakainom ka, nasa kondisyon ka pa rin."

"Wag mo na akong bolahin, at ayoko pang mamatay, hindi ko pa naabot ang pangarap ko."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun, dito ka na kaya matulog."

"Hindi na, salamat na lang," at hinila na siya ni Shizuru, "oi sandali ang Ducati ko."

And they stopped.

"I'll give you time to park your Ducati and Kuga Natsuki wag mo akong takasan."

"Alright."

Pagkatapos mai-park ay pumasok na sila.

"Diyan ka lang, magluluto lang ako."

"Take your time," at pina-on ang tv.

"Feel at home."

"I will."

MINUTO ang lumipas ng matapos si Shizuru sa pagluluto Kaya naman tinawag na niya si Natsuki.

"Natsuki dinner is ready," and no one answered, "Natsuki," she called again, but still no one, "mukhang tinakasan ako ah," at pumunta ng salas.

Shizuru saw the tv on when she went to the living room and she knew that Natsuki was not like that, leaving the tv on. Then she saw her in the sofa, she was sleeping while holding the remote. Napangiti tuloy siya. She took the remote from her and turn the tv off. She almost wake her up ng gumalaw ito and then she got smile again. Inabot niya ito and she touch her cheek with her fingertips. Inaamin niyang yun ang unang pagkakataon na napagpantasyahan niya ito. She found her cute, hanggang sa tumabi na siya dito.

"Ang swerte ni Nao dahil may isang ikaw ang nagmamahal sa kanya, sana may katulad mo na pwedeng magmahal sa akin at mamahalin ko, dahil masaya ako," and she kiss her on the cheek, saka niya ito ginising, "hey Natsuki."

Napaungol naman si Natsuki.

"Kumain muna tayo bago matulog."

"Nn?" and open her right eye.

"It's me Shizuru."

"Shizuru," and open her both eyes, "bakit?"

"Nakatulog ka, nakainom ka kasi."

"Ganun ba?" at umayos siya ng upo and rub her face then get yawn.

"Halika na."

"Pasensya ka na."

"Mas mabuti yun kaysa takasan mo ako."

"Kailan naman kita tinakasan?"

"Oo na po," and she pull her through the kitchen _, 'kung hindi tayo ang magkatuluyan, okay lang at least nakasama kita at ikaw ang best friend ko, Kuga Natsuki,'_ "wag ka ng uminom sa susunod ha."

"I'm not drunk."

"I will give you coffee."

"Better."

Shizuru served Natsuki a coffee alam naman niya kung ano'ng klaseng timpla ang nais nito.

Masaya naman silang kumakain.

After the dinner they watch a movie with a popcorn. Nakasandal pa si Shizuru kay Natsuki.

"Inaantok ka na ba Natsuki, pwede na tayong matulog."

"Tapusin na lang natin, malapit na yang matapos."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Mukhang mabigat na ang mga mata mo."

"I'm okay, masyado lang mahangin kaya ganyan."

"Asus..," and she rub her cheek, "sinasabi mo lang yan kasi gusto mo akong samahan."

"Nagkakamali ka, gusto ko ring panoorin yan noh."

"Sinamahan mo pa rin ako," and she kiss her on the cheek, "thank you."

Pinahid naman iyon ni Natsuki, "kadiri ka."

"Ang arte nito," and Natsuki kiss her too.

"Ayan, patas na tayo."

"Ah ganun ha," saka niya ito tinukso at tinangka ito na paliguan ng halik.

Iwas naman ng iwas si Natsuki dahil baka magtama ang mga labi nila at lagot siya, lalo na't nagdadalawang isip na siya sa kanyang nararamdaman para dito.

"Tumigil ka na nga, hindi ko na naiintindihan ang pinapanood natin eh."

"Aminin mo na kasi."

"Ano'ng aaminin ko?"

"Ang dahilan kung bakit ka uminom, alam kong may dahilan," at pinindot niya ang pisngi nito, "kilala kita."

"Kapag umiinom may dahilan?"

"Naramdaman ko kasi."

 _'Grabeh, ang talas ng pakiramdam niya,'_ "nag-inuman lang kami ni Tate, yun lang."

Shizuru raised her left eyebrow and said while looking in her beautiful emerald eyes, "may kulang, may tinatago ka sa akin."

"Hay ang kulit mo, yung sinabi ko yun lang," at itinuon ang mga mata sa pinapanood saka nagsabi ng mahina, "hindi mo na kailanga'ng malaman ang totoong dahilan dahil useless din."

"May sinasabi ka?"

"Wala," at nagulat siya ng biglang umupo si Shizuru sa harap niya, sa mga hita niya at nagkalapit ang mga mukha nila, "a-ano'ng ginagawa mo?" at kumapit na si Shizuru sa batok niya, bumibilis naman ang tibok ng puso niya.

"Kung hindi ko makuha ang sagot sa mga labi mo, sa mga mata mo na lang, kasi ang sabi nila, the eye is the window of our soul at ngayon ko susubukan kung totoo nga."

"Kung ganun ginagawa mo akong pag-ensayuhan?"

"May rason ako, eh ikaw?"

"Ang kulit mo talaga, gusto mo talaga'ng malaman?"

"Oo, walang lihiman diba?"

"Pwes sasabihin ko, plano ko ng mag-propose kay Nao kaya ako nakipagkita kay Tate, humingi ako ng tip, happy now?" and she notice her reaction, ilang sandali pa ay

yumakap na ito sa kanya, 'hindi ko dapat sinabi ang bagay na yun.'

"Yun lang pala, akala ko kung ano na, sa akin ka na lang sana humingi ng tip."

"Shizuru..."

"Balitaan mo ako ha."

"H-Hai," at napalunok.

"Natsuki..."

"Bakit?"

"Kahit may kanya-kanya na tayong buhay, pwedeng mag-bestfriend pa rin tayo? Alam ko kasing mangyayari yun, gusto ko lang makasiguro."

Naramdaman naman niya ang sakit mula dito, pero kilala niya si Shizuru, alam niyang itatago nito.

"Walang makakaputol sa pagka-kaibigan natin Shizuru, tandaan mo yan."

"Okay," at umalis na siya sa pagkakaupo dito ng bumitaw na siya, "good luck, kaya mo yan, dapat romantic."

 _'Even if she was hurt, she always show me her sweet smile,'_ and she nod, "I will."

"Good," at nanood pero tapos na ang pelikula, "ay tapos na."

"Okay lang, may next time pa naman..."

"Okay lang, alam ko naman ang ending eh, masyado ng common," putol niya dito.

"Shizuru..."

"Sa'n mo gusto matulog? Hindi kita pipilitin kung saan? Malaki ka na," and she chuckled.

 _'Shizuru patawad kung nagsinungaling ako, pero ang galing mong magtago dahil hindi ko makuha kung bakit may lungkot ang mga mata mo,'_ "tabi tayo."

"Sigurado ka?"

'Pero mahal kita,' "oo."

"Hmm okay, halika na."

"I-lock muna natin ang mga pinto."

"Sige, pero ikaw dun, ako ang mag-o-off nito," tukoy niya sa player at tv.

"Mabuti pa nga," and she stood and went through the door.

Nahawakan naman ni Shizuru ang dibdib niya at ipinikit ang mga mata, 'wala na, wala ka na.'

PAGKAHIGA nila pareho sa kama ay agad na tumagilid si Shizuru para tumalikod kay Natsuki.

Naintindihan naman iyon ni Natsuki, pero alam niya bukas ng umaga nakayakap na si Shizuru sa kanya. And they fell asleep

Ang inaasahan ni Natsuki ay hindi nangyari ng gumising siya kinaumagahan, wala ba si Shizuru sa tabi niya so she woke up. She saw Shizuru's robe at basa na iyon, ibig sabihin nakaligo na ito.

Umalis si Natsuki ng kama pagkatapos magligpit saka lumabas ng kwarto.

Tahimik na ang buong paligid ng lumabas siya. She went to the kitchen at wala si Shizuru dun, instead she saw a note na nakalagay sa mesa so she pick it up.

 _Natsuki pasensya ka na kung hindi na kita nagising,_

 _may tatapusin pa ako sa Council, kailangan kong_

 _maghanda. Pasensya na talaga._

 _Shizuru,_

PAGAK namang napangiti si Natsuki, "hindi halatang iniiwasan niya ako," at nilamukos iyon, "kaasar!" and she spotted Shizuru's helmet, nakahiwalay na ito sa kanya, "naniwala siya sa sinabi ko," and clench her fist, "baliw ka Shizuru!" nanggigigil niyang sabi.

HINDI nakita ni Natsuki si Shizuru ng matapos ang araw na yun. Iniiwasan siya nito.

"Sa kanya lang kita isusuot, tandaan mo yan," sabi niya sa engagement ring, "sa kanya lang, kay Fujino Shizuru," at muling itinago, then she heard a moan not far away, na-curious naman siya kaya sinundan niya.

After a few steps she finally saw them. Not just someone, it was Nao and the guy was a senior. Hindi na siya nagulat ng makitang enjoy na enjoy si Nao.

"Ayos din," putol niya sa dalawa.

Nagulat naman ang mga ito, pati na si Nao.

"Kumuha kayo ng kwarto, hindi ba kayo makahintay?"

"Natsuki..."

"Ituloy niyo lang yan," and she left.

"Natsuki wait!" and followed her.

Sa di kalayuan ay naabutan ni Nao si Natsuki.

"Natsuki sandali, ano ba?!"

And they stopped.

"Bakit?"

"Mali ang nakita mo."

"Hindi ako galit, kung yun ang nais mong malaman, dahil noon pa man, alam ko na."

"Ano'ng gusto mong mangyari?"

"Tigilan na natin 'to at sana walang makakaalam."

"Pero Natsuki..."

"Gusto mo ang lalaking yun, nakikita ko, wag na nating lokohin ang mga sarili natin, okay? Malaya ka na."

"Natsuki..."

"Paalam," and she left.

Nakahinga naman ng maluwang si Natsuki ng makaalis.

AFTER class, hinintay ni Natsuki si Shizuru when she saw Reito leave. Hindi na naman nito ihahatid si Shizuru kaya siya ang gagawa.

She waited for hours. Hanggang sa dumilim na at naghintay pa rin siya.

Maya't-maya pa ay lumabas na ang taga-Council, kaya tumayo siya sa pagkakaupo sa sariling Ducati and turn on her headlight. Ilang sandali pa ay may lumapit pero hindi si Shizuru.

"Kuga Natsuki?"

"Yes I am."

"Ano pa'ng ginagawa mo dito?"

"Hinihintay ko si Shizuru."

"Si Pres. Shizuru ba?"

"Oo siya nga, nakita ko kasi si Reito umalis na kaya ako ang susundo sa kanya."

"Napakabuti mong kaibigan."

"Salamat."

"Kasamahan niya ako sa Council, Senoh Aoi."

"Okay."

"Akala ko sinabi na niya sa'yo."

"Ang alin?"

"Kaninang tanghali pa kasi siya umalis."

"May sakit ba siya?"

"Wala naman, umuwi siya ng Kyoto, nagpaalam na siya sa Executives at sa Monday pa ang balik niya."

"May nangyari ba kay tito Sean?" tukoy niya sa ama ni Shizuru na si Sean Fujino, may-ari ng Fujino Publication na naka-base sa Kyoto, "sige, maraming salamat."

"Walang anuman, sige," and left.

Kinuha naman ni Natsuki ang phone niya and call Shizuru's father. Sumagot naman ito.

"Tito Sean, si Natsuki po ito."

"O Natsuki, bakit?"

"Si Shizuru po ba nandiyan?"

Tiningnan naman ni Sean ang anak at ito'y umiling, "she'd gone for grocery, bakit?"

"Hindi po kasi niya sinabi na pupunta siya diyan, may sakit po ba kayo tito?"

"Simpleng sinat lang naman, ewan ko ba sa best friend mo, nagkumahog ng pumunta dito."

"Normal lang po yun tito, mahal kayo ni Shizuru."

"Oo nga."

"Sige po, magpagaling po kayo."

"Salamat Natsuki."

"Sige po."

And end call.

Umalis na rin si Natsuki sa Akademya para umuwi na.

NAPAYUKO si Shizuru ng seryoso siyang tingnan ng ama.

"Ano ba talaga ang nangyari? Bakit ka napasugod dito, may problema ba kayo ni Natsuki?"

"Wala po."

"Bakit hindi ka nagpaalam sa kanya kung wala? Nag-aalala si Natsuki sa'yo, pambihira kang bata ka, nakuha ko pang magsinungaling sa kanya."

"Sorry po Dad."

"Tell me what's the reason, why are you here? Is it important? Iniwan mo pa ang members mo para lang sa rason mo."

"Wala naman pong gagawin kaya okay lang."

"Ano ba talaga'ng dahilan?"

"I just miss you Dad."

"Ayoko ng sinungaling Shizuru, alam mo yan."

"Yun po ang totoo."

"Shizuru?"

"Yun po talaga."

"Gusto mo bang tawagan ko si Natsuki at sabihin sa kanya ang totoo?"

"Dad ba't ayaw niyong maniwala?" naiiyak na niyang tanong.

"Isa."

"Dad."

"Dalawa," and get his phone.

And Shizuru sighed, "fine."

"Good," and put his phone down, "now tell me the truth."

"It's the other reason."

"The main reason, I already knew Shizuru, you're my daughter."

"Hai."

"Tell me."

"Nasasaktan po kasi ako at hindi ko alam kung bakit."

"Why?"

"Si Natsuki po kasi..," and her tears fell, "she's proposing to her girlfriend."

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"Hai, akala ko po hindi, pero yun po ang nangyayari at ang sakit."

"But you had a boyfriend."

"Alam ko po yun, pero malabo na ang relasyon namin ni Reito, I'm breaking up with him when I come back home."

"Alam mo ang anak, nasaktan din ako ng malaman kong may boyfriend ka na, actually I don't like Reito for you, sinabi ni Natsuki sa akin ang qualifications ng baliw na yun at

hindi siya pasado sa akin at alam kong sa mommy mo rin, sorry for saying this but I'm happy cause you were because of the jealousy you felt to Natsuki."

"Dad..."

"In case you don't know, isang tao lang naman ang pinagka-katiwalaan namin ng mommy mo and that was Natsuki, she was a good man."

"Wala na siya."

"She's still not married, you can still have her."

"Hindi po ako ganun Dad."

"I know, but you love her."

"Yes, I do love her, but I will not do it."

"Okay, I respect your decision," at tumabi na lang siya sa anak at niyakap ito.

 _"NAGTATAMPO na ako sa'yo hindi mo sinabi sa akin na pupunta ka ng Kyoto, di sana nabisita ko rin si tito Sean, akala ko ba mag-bestfriend tayo? Bakit ganito? Ang sinabi mo sa akin, mukhang hindi mo tutuparin."_ Yun ang nabasa ni Shizuru ng i-on niya ang phone and that was 2 hours ago.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, nag-iisip pa ako ng paraan para hindi ako masaktan," and her phone rang, she pick it up pero hindi niya sinagot, tumigil naman iyon and a text came again,

and she open it.

 _"Sagutin mo naman, I will call again."_

And Shizuru's phone rang, pero hindi niya sinagot and a text came again, galit na ito.

 _"Fine! If you will not answer, I will not call! If you will not reply of my text, I will not text!"_

At yun na ang huli.

Napahiga naman si Shizuru at tinitigan ang phone, "ayokong magalit ka sa akin," and she replied, _"I'm sorry Natsuki,"_ agad naman itong nag-reply.

 _"Sabi ko na nga ba gising ka pa, why you didn't answer my calls? Why you didn't text back?"_

At nagpalitan na sila ng messages.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"That's it? Nothing more? Tell me, what's your problem?"_

 _"Wala."_

 _"Come on, tell me."_

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"Is it Reito or me?"_

 _"Basta."_

 _"Hay pambihira. Fine. How's tito?"_

 _"He's sleeping."_

 _"I'm glad, matulog ka na, text me kung gusto mong magpasundo, kung ayaw mo bahala ka."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Hindi na kita pipilitin na sagutin ang mga tanong ko kung ayaw mo. Tinanggal mo na ang best sa friend. Wala kang tiwala sa akin. Good night Shizuru."_

At hindi na muling nag-text si Natsuki.

"Ang selfish ko," _"Natsuki are you still awake?"_

At hindi na ito nag-reply so she call her, it was unattended.

"Galit siya sa akin, I'm sorry my love."

INIHATID ni Sean ang anak sa airport nung linggo ng gabi.

"Aalis na po ako Dad."

"Magpasundo ka kay Natsuki."

"Hindi na po siya tumatawag."

"Kasalanan mo yan, pakipot ka kasi."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Kay Natsuki ka humingi ng tawad, sa kanya ka may kasalanan, pero sana wag mo ng ulitin yun."

"Opo Dad, pero hindi ko po alam kung makakausap ko pa siya."

"Kakausapin ka niya hindi siya ganun kasama."

"Sana nga po."

At tinawag na ang flight number ni Shizuru.

"Sige na, mag-iingat ka," and kiss his daughter's forehead, "dadalaw ako sa'yo dun."

"Maghihintay ako."

"Sige na."

And Shizuru left.

NATSUKI receive a text message came from her friend who work in the airport.

"Boarding time 6:30," and look at her wristwatch, "6:20," at isinuot ang helmet at umalis.

Dumating ang 6:30 flight galing Kyoto after 30 mins.

Natsuki waited for Shizuru, pero hindi niya ito susunduin, susundan lang niya ito hanggang sa ito'y makauwi sa apartment. She wanted to make sure she was safe.

After a minute of waiting, she finally saw her. Yes, she was mad but still she cares for her. Kasalanan din naman niya.

Sinundan niya ito paalis ng airport hanggang sa makauwi sa sarili nitong apartment. Nang makita niyang nakapasok na ito ay saka siya nakahinga ng maluwag.

"I'm glad," and she left.

AGAD na napahiga si Shizuru sa higaan ng makapasok sa kwarto. Napagod siya sa pag-iisip kung pa'no niya kakausapin si Natsuki, pati na rin ang pakikipaghiwalay kay Reito.

She took her phone and texted Natsuki.

"Hi Natsuki, I'm already home, kararating ko lang."

Natsuki smiled when she read her text and she replied, "akala ko hindi mo na naman ipaalam sa akin ang pag-uwi mo."

Shizuru felt relief when she saw in the screen in her phone that it was Natsuki, "I'm sorry kung agaran ang pag-alis ko, ayaw kong ma-mental block ka pag nag-propose ka na kay Nao."

"Magagawa ko rin ang bagay na yun at saka plano lang naman yun eh."

"Plano?"

"Oo."

And Shizuru smiled, "I still have a chance," sani niya sa sarili, "siyanga pala okay na si Daddy."

"Pansin ko nga, hindi ka naman uuwi kung hindi siya okay."

"Tama ka."

"Matulog ka na, may klase pa bukas."

"I'll just wash my clothes."

"No need, it's already done."

"Ara?"

"See for yourself, ayokong mapagod ka."

And Shizuru did and Natsuki was right, plantsado na rin, pati na rin ang mga underwears niya at bra.

"Ikaw ba ang naglaba nito?" namumula niyang tanong mula sa text.

"Ano'ng akala mo sa akin, hindi marunong maglaba?"

"Hindi sa ganun, kaya lang kasi..," at nag-iinit na siya sa naiisip niya habang nilalabhan nito ang mga garments, parang feeling niya hinahawakan na rin nito ang maseselan niyang parte.

"Ah mukhang nahihiya ka, machine wash lang naman yan at may gloves akong suot."

"Ikaw talaga, pero salamat."

"Hindi na kailangan, sige na matulog ka na."

"Hai, ikaw rin."

"Oo naman, good night."

"Good night," napatili si Shizuru pagkatapos, kinakabahan talaga siya at naisip niya ang mga posibleng mangyari, "ahh nakakahiya," at nagtalukbong na ng kumot.

Samantalang si Natsuki ay nakangiti pa rin, "wala namang amoy ang mga yun ng labhan ko, hah parang nahihiya, si Shizuru talaga, siya pala 'tong maarte," and close her eyes, "balang araw naman may mangyari din sa amin," and she got smile.

"MUKHANG seryoso ang pag-uusapan natin ngayon," Reito said ng magharap sila ni Shizuru.

"Ganun na nga."

"May problema ba?" at lumapit dito.

Umatras naman si Shizuru.

"Shizuru..."

"Dideretsahin na kita."

"Tell me."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What? But why? Hindi ba ako naging mabuting boyfriend sa'yo?"

"Oo, hindi nga, sawa na kasi ako, paulit-ulit na lang, noon ko pa sana 'to ginawa, kaso pinilit kitang intindihin pero ganun pa rin."

"Si Natsuki ba?"

"No, ang tanging ginawa lang ni Natsuki ay payuhan ako, sarili ko 'tong desisyon."

"Nilason na naman niya ang utak mo dahil gusto ka niyang makuha sa akin."

"Inilalayo niya lang ako sa'yo dahil yun ang tama."

"Hindi, pinangangalagaan ako ni Natsuki and my father knows about you and he don't like you."

"Kalokohan! Hindi mo ba alam na hiwalay na sila ni Nao? Kaya ikaw naman ang pinunterya niya ngayon."

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Shizuru sa narinig, nagulat talaga siya.

"Nagulat ka noh? Kung gusto mong makipag-hiwalay mas mabuti yun, ang importante maging magkaaway kayong dalawa," and he left.

"Natsuki..," and get her phone and texted her.

Natsuki receive it and she replied, "hindi agad ako makarating, I still have a class, sa recess time na lang, okay lang ba?"

"Sige, same place."

"Okay," "may problema kaya?"

BAGO pumunta si Natsuki sa flower garden, ang tagpuan nila ni Shizuru, ay bumili muna siya ng makakain. Pero bago siya nakapunta dun ay hinarangan na siya ni Reito.

"Ano naman ang kailangan mo?"

"Your life, I want it."

"Sa tingin mo kaya basta-basta mo na lang yun makukuha?"

"Oo, dahil galit na galit ako sa'yo."

"Talaga?"

"Oo, ikaw ang may kasalanan kung bakit ako hiniwalayan ni Shizuru at kasalanan mo yun."

"Bahagya namang nagulat si Natsuki, "nag-desisyon na pala si Shizuru, mabuti naman."

"Sinulsulan mo siya na hiwalayan ako at ngayon hinding-hindi kita mapapatawad."

"Ganun din ako sa'yo, dahil ang daming luha ang nasayang niya dahil sa'yo."

"Magkakasubukan tayo ngayon."

"Kahit bugbugin mo pa ako ng ilang beses hinding-hindi mo na siya makukuha sa akin, dahil simula sa araw na'to, akin na siya."

And Reito clench his fist.

NATSUKI saw Shizuru sleeping on the bench while sitting. She got smile when her head rocks, naghahanap ito ng masasandalan.

Natsuki sit beside her, then put the goodies in the other side then gently guide her head down to her shoulders. Naramdaman naman niyang nakampante na ito at hinayaan ito.

It stayed for a minute.

Shizuru smelled the familiar cologne then she open her eyes it get widen cause she's on someone's shoulder but when she saw a couple of blue strands of hair in the cheek

she felt relief cause she know it was Natsuki.

Natsuki was the only person who had a blue hair.

"Natsuki..."

"You're awake now."

"Hai, thanks I felt comfortable."

"No need, I'm sorry kung ngayon lang ako."

"It's okay," at umayos siya ng upo, ng tingnan niya si Natsuki nakita niya ang sugat sa labi nito at ang pasa sa pisngi nito.

"Don't look at me like that," and she offer her goodies, "I'm fine."

"Who did that to you? What happened?"

"Take it first," and handed it again.

Shizuru accepted it, "now tell me."

And Natsuki sighed, "nasubukan lang naman ang martial arts skill ko."

"Really."

"Ikaw, sagutin mo nga ako ng maayos."

"What?"

"Reito and you?"

"So, it was Reito."

"I'm right, wala na akong problema, magiging kampante na rin si tito Sean."

"May sinabi din si Reito sa akin, kayo din ba ni Nao, wala na rin?"

"Last week lang."

"Akala ko ba..."

"Diba sabi ko plano lang yun."

"Sabi ko nga."

"Okay ka lang ba?"

"Oo naman, eh ikaw?"

"Okay din, kumain na lang tayo baka unahan pa tayo ng bell."

"Sige," and took a bite of her pancake, "masakit ba?"

"Hindi naman, mahapdi lang."

"Hindi mo na sana siya pinatulan."

"I'm just defending myself, siya ang unang umatake."

"Talaga?"

"Oo naman, hindi naman ako mayabang eh."

"Mabuti naman."

"Walang tiwala sa akin."

"Meron kaya."

"Asus.. sinasabi mo lang yan kasi ayaw mong iwan kita," dali-dali namang nangunyapit si Shizuru sa kanya and she felt her full breast against her arm.

"Buti alam mo, kasi hinding-hindi kita pakakawalan," and she chuckled.

"Naku po mukhang naiwan ang kaluluwa mo sa Kyoto."

"Awooh hindi ako si Shizuru," biro niya dito.

Sinakyan naman iyon ni Natsuki, "ahhh sino ka?"

"Ang kambal mo si Na-tsu-ki."

Umangal naman si Natsuki cause she didn't like that name, "aww come on, really? That name? Sa dinami-dami pa ng pangalan, yan talaga?"

"Hmmp hayaan mo na."

"Tumigil ka na," and cover her face with her whole palm.

"Natsuki.. ang baho ng kamay mo."

"Ah ganun," at inilapit ito sa ilong nito, napalo naman siya nito.

At pareho na lang silang napatawa.

"Pareho tayong broken hearted."

"Ikaw lang, ako ang hindi."

"Hmp bakit naman nagka-ganun?"

"Siyempre dahil maayos ang paghihiwalay namin ni Nao, kayo ba hindi?"

"Galit siya eh."

"Ah kaya pala, wag kang mag-alala titigilan ka na nun."

"How can you know for sure?"

"We made a deal, and he lost to that deal cause I beat him, he fell on the ground 3 times at ako isang beses lang, siya ang gumawa nun, not me."

"Pa'no kung hindi?"

"He will, trust me."

"Sabi mo eh, will you protect me from him?"

"Of course I will, why, you don't want?"

"Of course not, you promise to protect me and I will hold it."

"Buti naman."

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

"Samahan mo akong mag-grocery."

"Wala ka na palang stocks?"

"Wala na eh."

"Okay, no problem with me."

PARANG magkasintahan ang dalawa habang namimili sa supermarket. They were holding each other's hand.

"Nasa kabila yan, ako na ang kukuha, magkita na lang tayo sa counter."

"Sige, thanks," and Natsuki left, kinuha naman ni Shizuru ang paboritong mayo ni Natsuki at nilagay sa cart, she was about to leave when she bumped on someone.

"Sorry," the man said, "oh Mrs. Kuga."

"What?"

"I mean Ms. Fujino."

"Tate.. Yuuichi Tate, long time no see."

"Yeah and it's me, where's Natsuki? Alam ko kasama mo siya."

"May kinuha sa kabila."

"I see. Kamusta naman kayong dalawa?"

"We're fine."

"Still best friends?"

"Yeah, bakit pala?"

"Ang hina talaga ng mokong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I bet she didn't tell you she went to the bar."

"She told me, she asks some advice from you on how to propose to Nao."

"Nope, hindi yan at matagal ko ng alam na nagkakalabuan na ang dalawa."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru, "hindi yun? Pero yun ang sinabi niya sa akin."

"Maniniwala ka dun, hindi niya talaga sasabihin dahil tungkol sa'yo ang pinag-usapan namin, kaya siya pumunta sa bar."

"A-About me?"

"Yeah, tinanong niya kung bakit nagkasya sa'yo ang engagement ring na binili niya, samantalang sariling sukat naman niya yun."

"A-Ano naman ang sinagot mo?"

"Siyempre, sinabi ko yung totoo, she didn't tell you?"

"She didn't."

"Meant to be kayo, yun ang sinabi ko sa kanya."

"I don't understand."

"Ganito kasi yun, iba-iba ang sukat ng mga daliri natin, pero magagawan lang ng paraan yun ng tadhana, na ang dalawang tao ay magkasukat for short meant to be kayo."

"Mahirap paniwalaan."

"My ring is meant for Mai, we have same size," and took it off and gave it to Shizuru, "try this."

And Shizuru did, "masyadong maluwang."

"Kita mo na, ano lang kaya kung isuot 'to ni Mai," at binawi na ang wedding ring at muling sinuot.

"Totoo ba talaga yun?"

"Para sa akin oo, ganun na rin si Natsuki, pero siya na ang bahala magpaliwanag, wait for her move, bye," and he left.

"Send my regards to Mai," habol niya dito.

"I will."

Naiwan namang kwestyonable si Shizuru. Hanggang sa may pumukaw na sa kanya and she saw it was Natsuki.

"Okay ka lang ba?"

Napatitig naman si Shizuru sa mga mata ni Natsuki, 'ano'ng tinatago ni Nasuki na may kinalaman sa akin?'

"Shizuru..."

"Ara?"

"Okay ka lang ba?" and she fell her forehead, "hindi naman mainit."

"O-Oo, oo naman."

"Akala ko nasa counter ka na, tapos ka na ba? Halika na, nakuha ko na rin," and put it on the cart.

"O-Okay."

NATSUKI was still puzzled on what was happened earlier in the supermarket, lalo na't tahimik si Shizuru hanggang ngayon. Hanggang sa hindi na niya nakayanan.

"Shizuru," and hold her hand still.

"B-Bakit?"

"Okay ka lang ba talaga?"

"O-Oo naman."

"Shizuru, alam kong hindi, ano ba'ng problema? Nag-aalala na ako sa'yo," and pinned her left hand.

"Wala 'to."

"Shizuru!"

"Nagkita kami ni Tate..."

Nagulat naman si Natsuki.

Nagpatuloy naman si Shizuru, "may inamin siya sa akin tungkol sa pagpunta mo sa bar, kung ano talagang dahilan at nagsinungaling ka sa akin, hindi yun tungkol kay Nao kundi sa akin," and her tears fell, "Natsuki ayokong nagsisinungaling ka, alam mo yun."

Napayuko naman si Natsuki at bumagsak ang mga balikat niya, "ginawa ko yun dahil gusto kong makasigurado."

"Makasigurado saan?"

"Hindi mo na kailangan malaman yun, dahil hindi mo yun masusuklian at naiintindihan ko, hindi ko hawak ang puso mo, dahil ang pag-ibig hindi naghihintay ng kapalit, wala ring saysay kung aamin ako."

"Pa'no mo malalaman kung hindi mo sinusubukan, wala namang mawawala."

"Meron," at tiningnan ito, "ikaw, ayokong mawala ka sa akin," at itinuro ang direksyon ng puso, "masyado ka ng malapit dito kaya ayokong subukan."

"Pareho lang naman tayo eh, ayoko ring mawala ka," and she felt glad cause Natsuki loved her the way she felt it towards her.

"Hindi mo maintindihan."

"Naintindihan ko.. dahil mas nauna ako sa'yo."

Nagulat naman si Natsuki at napatitig lang dito.

"Natsuki nung nagdadalawang isip ka pa lang, ako sigurado na."

"Shizuru..."

"Kaya naintindihan ko, naalala mo ba nung pinilit kitang umamin sa akin kung ano ang pinag-usapan niyo ni Tate? Dun nagsimula."

"Kaya mo ba ako iniiwasan?"

"Dahil nasaktan ako sa sinabi mo na magpo-propose ka na kay Nao, gusto ko namang maging maligaya ka kung hindi man sa akin yun, kahit masakit."

"Shizuru ikaw ang kaligayahan ko."

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Shizuru at napangiti na lang, "ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit ako pumunta sa Kyoto."

"Eh? It's not because of your Dad?"

"Yes, I ask for an advice, pero pinagalitan niya ako."

"Hah! Buti nga sa'yo."

"Natsuki!"

And they both chuckled. Nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata ay pareho lang silang napatigil.

"Ngayo'ng sigurado na ako, hindi na ako matatakot na sabihin sa'yo ang totoo."

"Natsuki..," at pinamulahan na siya ng mas lalo itong lumapit sa kanya.

"Ikaw ang pinaka-magandang nangyari sa akin, sa buhay ko Shizuru kaya paka-iingatan kita dahil ikaw lang ang mahal ko, ang babae ko, mahal na mahal kita Fujino Shizuru kaya simula ngayon akin ka na."

Na-overwhelmed naman si Shizuru, "ganun din ako, mahal na mahal din kita Kuga Natsuki, sa'yo lang ako at sa akin ka lang din ng pang habambuhay."

"Sa'yo lang ako," and she was ready to kiss her when she rememebr one thing, she must respect her, "may I?"

And Shizuru smiled, "hai, you may," and Natsuki gently kiss her, agad naman niya iyong tinugon.

"Girlfriend na kita."

"Oo naman."

"I'm glad."

"Kumain muna tayo."

"Ah mabuti pa nga gutom na rin ako."

"Hinding-hindi kita gugutumin."

"Linya ko yan."

And Shizuru chuckled, "sige na nga."

And they shared a kiss once more.

NORMAL na sa mga estudyante ng FGA ang paghahawak kamay nina Natsuki at Shizuru. Alam naman nila na mag-bestfriend lang ang dalawa. Pero kina Shizuru at Natsuki, importante iyon lalo na't magkasintahan na ang dalawa. Walang nakakaalam pa nun.

"Talaga?" gulat na tanong ni Tate ng marinig mula sa kaibigan na girlfriend na nito si Shizuru.

"Oo, last month lang."

"Sa wakas! Siguro kinumpronta ka niya noh?"

"Ganun nga ang nangyari," at humarap dito, "alam mo, dapat magalit ako sa'yo eh, pero nakatulong yung ginawa mo, kaya salamat na rin."

"Walang anuman," and he raise his shot glass.

And Natsuki took her last shot, "I'll be leaving, pupuntahan ko pa siya," and she stood and left.

"Maaamoy ka niya," habol niya dito at napangiti na lang.

"ANO ba ang tamang salita?" and sighed, "it have to be right." and stop in front of her girlfriend's apartment, "I can do it," and took her necklace, "sana tanggapin niya," and took a deep breath then push the doorbell.

"My love."

Dahil sa pagkagulat ni Natsuki ay nabitawan niya ang necklace at nahulog iyon.

"My love are you okay?"

"Nasa'n na yun?" tanong niya habang hinahanap niya iyon, "naku naman..."

"Ano pala ang hinahanap mo?"

Humarap naman si Natsuki kay Shizuru, "ano'ng ginagawa mo dito sa labas?"

"Nagbayad ako sa landlady, bukas darating si Daddy diba? Eh ikaw, akala ko ba umuwi ka na."

"May dinaanan lang ako," pagsisinungaling niya.

"Really," and she saw Natsuki's necklace in its shoulder, "ikaw ha, nilalagay mo 'to dito," and took it, nakasukbit pa ito sa zipper ng biker suit na suot ng girlfriend.

Nagulat naman si Natsuki at di inakala na nandoon lang pala iyo. Napatingin tuloy siya sa girlfriend saka napangiti dahil tiyak na siyang si Fujino Shizuru ang para sa kanya talaga.

NATSUKI move slowly closer to her girlfriend Shizuru then she passionately kiss her.

Shizuru close her eyes and accept her girlfriends kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you most," and get Natsuki's hand and put the necklace on it, "hindi mo dapat 'to winawala."

And Natsuki smiled and accept it.

"Ito ba yung hinahanap mo?"

"Oo, ito nga."

And Shizuru pinch Natsuki's cheek, "naku ikaw talaga."

"Pasensya ka na."

"Okay lang yun, bakit ka nga pala bumalik? Nagbago na ba ang isip mo?" and her girlfriend nod with a smile, "eh di halika na sa loob."

"Sandali," and stop her.

"May problema?"

"Wala naman, may importante lang akong sasabihin."

"Ganun ba? Dun tayo sa loob."

"Saka na pag tapos na."

"Kinakabahan na ako sa'yo my love."

"Ako din," and took the ring in the necklace.

"What are you doing? Why you took it off?"

"May naisip lang ako."

"Okay."

And Natsuki smiled then took a deep breath, "alam mo my love," and took hold the ring tightly, "nag-desisyon na akong ibigay ang singsing na 'to sa babaeng pakakasalan ko."

Napalunok naman si Shizuru at kinakabahan, mas malakas pa sa drum ang tunog ng puso niya ngayon, "s-sino naman kaya yun?" and her girlfriend took her hand, "sigurado ka na ba diyan? Hindi basta-basta ang pagpapakasal."

"Alam ko yun, pagsisihan ko naman sa bandang huli kung hindi ko ginawa."

"Oo nga naman, teka may maitutulong ba ako?"

"Oo meron."

"Ano ang gagawin ko?"

"Sumagot ka lang ng oo at hindi, yun lang, pag ready ka na, saka mo na ako sagutin."

"Okay."

"Makinig kang mabuti dahil importante 'to, mas importante pa sa buhay ko."

"Okay sige, handa na ako, kahit kinakabahan."

"Okay lang, kinakabahan din naman ako eh."

"Normal lang naman yun."

"Oo nga."

"Sige na."

"Okay," and she relax herself a little then look lovingly in Shizuru's ruby eyes, "..Fujino Shizuru.. will you marry me?"

Shizuru's eyes widened, para din siyang nabingi sa tanong nito, "N-Natsuki."

"Hindi mo kailanga'ng magmadali, I'll give you time, oo at hindi lang naman."

"S-Seryoso ka ba?"

"Oo naman, aaminin ko sa'yo I took 2 shots of Johnnie Walker to have this guts bago ako bumalik dito para na rin hindi ako kakabahan ah-alam mo na para masabi ko dahil sa kaba."

"Lasing ka ba?"

"Hindi ako lasing, pangako yan, kita mo naman nasa sarili pa ako nung 3 shots ng vodka ang ininom ko, mas may tama pa nga ang vodka kaysa sa Johnnie Walker eh."

"Talaga?"

"Oo naman, mabuti ang intensyon ko at mahal kita."

"Hmp okay."

Nagulat naman si Natsuki, "a-ano'ng ibig mong sabihing okay?"

"Sinasagot na kita."

"Talaga?"

Shizuru giggled when saw her girlfriend's smile, "oo nga," and she handed her left hand, "oo Kuga Natsuki, magpapakasal ako sa'yo dahil mahal din kita."

Natsuki laughed when she get her answer, "yun oh!" and she gently wore it to her.

After that Natsuki embrace her fiancee Shizuru tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," at nabuhat niya ito sa sobrang saya.

Napatili naman si Shizuru sa ginawa ng fiancee niyang si Natsuki.

At pareho na lang silang napatawa.

SHIZURU and NATSUKI was lying on the bed. Facing and looking lovely at each other, they were both happy.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad," and touch her fiancee's cheek.

"My love?"

"Nn?"

"I'm ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Made love with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, hinding-hindi ako magsisisi kung magkalayo tayo."

"Hindi mahal ko, hinding-hindi tayo maghihiwalay, we will be together forever," and raise her hand, "that's our promise when we started as best friends, remember?"

And Shizuru lace her hand to hers, "hai, I'll never forget."

"Good," and she gently kiss her.

Mas lalo namang lumapit si Shizuru sa fiancee para bigyan ito ng pahintulot.

Naglalakbay naman ang kamay ni Natsuki sa malambot na katawan ni Shizuru. Hanggang sa pangkuin na niya ito and took off their clothes.

A smile never leaves on Shizuru cause Natsuki's touch were so gentle and she very much like it. She felt a little pain but Natsuki's kisses made it okay.

"DO you feel okay?" Natsuki ask when she regained strength.

Shizuru smiled and lied down on Natsuki's naked chest, then patted her hand above, "yes my love, I feel okay."

"I'm glad," and kiss her forehead, "thank you for letting me."

"Thank you too Natsuki for fufilling my need."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you always."

"Siyanga pala."

"Ano yun?"

"Nakalimutan ko."

"Sige lang."

"Si Daddy pupunta dito."

"Sinabi mo na yan diba?"

"Oo nga noh?"

"Ikaw talaga," at kiniliti na niya ito.

Tawa naman ng tawa si Shizuru. And they stop.

"Wag ka na munang umuwi ha, mag-dinner tayo kasama si Dad."

"Walang problema, sasabihin ko na rin sa kanya ang plano nating magpakasal."

"Okay."

"Matulog na tayo, may klase pa tayo bukas."

"Oo nga pala."

"Good night my love."

"Good night my love."

And they slept, holding and cuddling each other.

"ANO kaya ang pwede kong lutuin?"

"Ano ba yung paboritong luto ni tito Sean, yun na lang."

"Hmm.. may point ka," and her fiancee kiss the back of her hand.

"Ayokong mahirapan ka," and her fiancee pinch her cheek.

"Ang cute mo talaga."

"Matagal na."

"Asus..."

And someone cleared a throat.

Napalingon naman ang mag-fiancee. At parehong nagulat when they saw Sean Fujino.

Akala ni Shizuru bibitawan siya ni Natsuki, pero hindi. Natsuki just hold her hand tight.

"Dad."

"Good afternoon po tito Sean."

"Good afternoon."

"Dad akala ko po mamaya pa."

"I want to surprise you, that's why."

"You didn't let me cook."

"That was my plan, let's eat outside," "go with us Natsuki."

"Sure tito, my pleasure."

"Good, halina kayo."

"I will take ride with Natsuki."

"I know you would, go on," at pumasok na sa kotse.

"Susunod po kami."

"Sure thing."

Agad namang sumakay ang dalawa sa sariling Ducati ni Natsuki.

"Kinakabahan ako kay Daddy."

"Ako nga rin eh."

"We can do this, you're with me, right?"

"Of course, you're my girlfriend and my best friend."

"Hai."

"Trust me."

"Always."

"Come on now."

NOT far from the Academy, in a simple restaurant they eat dinner. May konting kwentuhan. After that they went to a convenience store.

"A beer?" gulat na tanong ni Shizuru ng makita ang ama na may bitbit na canned beer.

"Yeah, a beer, Natsuki and I will drink, there's no class tomorrow."

"Bud Dad..."

"You will assist her when she get drank."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru sa fiancee and Natsuki just wink at her, telling her it will alright. Napaisip naman siya at tama may nangyari na rin naman pala sa kanilang dalawa ni Natsuki, so it's fine.

"Come on now, let's go home."

"Hai."

PIGIL ang hininga ni Shizuru lalo na't 2 shot glass na ang nainom ni Natsuki.

Sapat naman iyon na akala ni Sean para gisahin si Natsuki.

"So Natsuki."

"Ano po yun tito?"

"Kamusta naman kayo ng anak ko habang wala ako?"

"Okay naman po tito."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun, eh ang relasyon niyo?"

Napatingin naman ang mag-fiancee.

"Ako na," sabi ni Shizuru.

"Ako na, yun ang pangako ko sa'yo."

"Eh nasa ulirat ka pa ba?"

"2 shots pa lang ang nainom ko, 3 shots 50/50 na, kapag apat na, alam mo na."

"Yeah, I forgot, si Daddy mukhang lasing na."

"60% pa."

"O ano na Natsuki?" tanong ni Sean.

"Uhh tungkol dun po tito, may aaminin po kami ni Shizuru sa inyo."

"Sige lang at umaasa ako ng magandang balita mula sa inyong dalawa."

"Oo naman po," and she held Shizuru's hand while looking lovely to her fiancee, "fiancee ko na po si Shizuru," and look again at Sean, "linggo na rin po tito Sean."

"Ano?! Fiancee mo na ang anak ko?"

Nagtaasan naman ang kilay ng dalawa and Natsuki answered.

"Opo."

"Diba may pakakasalan kang ibang babae?"

"Nagkamali lang po si Shizuru ng intindi tito Sean."

"Hay naku.. alam mo na rin ba ang totoo tungkol sa pagpunta niya sa Kyoto?"

"Nasabi na po niya sa akin lahat, pati yung peke niyong sakit."

"Wag kang mag-alala, napagalitan ko na yan..."

"Dad..," "wag mo ng intindihin si Dad."

"Okay lang."

".. buti naman at ikakasal na kayong dalawa, mapapanatag na ang loob ko, at kung nalaman kung hindi pa," at tiningnan si Natsuki ng malalim, "ikaw Natsuki ang malalagot sa akin..," at bagsak na.

Napalunok man ay nakuha namang magsalita ni Natsuki, "uhh tito Sean, binibigyan niyo na po ba kami ng inyong basbas?"

And Sean just raise his hand as an approval at saka humilik.

"Okay na kay Dad."

"Uulitin na lang natin kung hindi niya maalala."

"Tama ka, tulungan mo akong ihatid si Dad sa kwartong ginagamit niya."

"Sige, halika na," and they did.

"Dito ka na matulog ha."

"Of course I will." And they both get smiled.

_ _ _ _ _ _ THE END _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
